Solution (Part 1 And 2)
Solution (Part 1 And 2) is the 24th And 25th episode of season two of Defiance and the 44th and 45th the overall series. Plot Aiden was bought back by Logan and Doctor Krueger to U.N.I.T HQ. Doctor Krueger speaks to Glenn and knowing that the weapons are not pushing the U.N.I.T foward, as Glenn tells his team to keep attacking, as Doctor Krueger cures Aiden as Logan sees Todd and other forces are going into another city, as U.N.I.T can't get a close range on that helicopter. Aiden is cured, as he sees his wife in visions, as she was upset on Aiden not appearing in person for 2 years. She tells him to stop Todd and Colt U.N.I.T and think about another way to win. Aiden prepare to have a idea to stop Todd, as he prepare for his new suits and for their new gadgets to prepare for everything in battle, in the next city. U.N.I.T battle them in the field, as many of them have been defeated with the help from Colt U.n.I.T. Logan comes out to battle, as Glenn joins to fight him a long battle but was defeated, as Doctor Krueger knew all is lost, as she knows she run out. Bill and Beatrice gave Aiden a new armor which improved him and many equipment as well. Aiden makes a speech about not to back down and to die trying. Aiden uses his gadgets to go close to the drones as many of them destroyed to power up the EMP system which will destroy the jet. It did as it took down many jets and mothership, as Todd knew his plan ruined, as they got the streets. Doctor Krueger call back up for the CIA and FBI to support the U.N.I.T. Aiden battle Colt iU.N.I.T as he beaten him which shatter Colt U.N.I.T. He goes to face Todd and his team, as he battle them. Colt U.N.I.T came back and battle Aiden with Todd's help, but was no use, as Aiden got stronger and defeated Colt U.N.I.T as Logan is rescued. Aiden destroyed Todd's suit and injures him in battle, brutally defeated, as the U.N.I.T fought back with other agents and win. Todd goes to jail, as Glenn praises Aiden for his speech and guidance. Aiden and Logan rank up, as Logan become captain with Aiden, Logan thanks Aiden as he said there is still more to come. A unknown masked man spy on the prison and said "It's not over yet" Characters * Logan Payne * Aiden Rhodes * Doctor Beverly Krueger * Commander Glenn Ross * U.N.I.T Forces * Mort Holding * Billy Hawkins * Cade Smith * Jessica Florence * CIA * FBI * News Reporter Villains * Colt U.N.I.T * Todd * Colt U.N.I.T and Todd's Forces Cast Trivia * Aiden defeated Todd and Colt U.N.I.T * Many worlds have been saved by the U.N.I.T * Col'Skayr first appearance Gallery Solution (Part 1 And 2)/Gallery See Also Edit